In general, a drum type washing machine refers to an apparatus that washes laundry by rotating a drum using drive power from a motor, when detergent, water, and laundry are placed in the drum. According to the drum type washing machine, clothes are hardly damaged or tangled. Washing the laundry by a drum type washing machine occurs by beating and rubbing the clothes in the washing machine.
With tendencies of improved functions and high-grade products, a demand for a drum type washing machine with a function for drying laundry, as well as functions for washing and spin-drying laundry, has increased.
The drum type washing machine with a dryer or other function for drying laundry (i) forcibly draws and heats external air using (a) a hot air providing device, such as a fan, a heater, and the like, that is installed outside a tub, and (b) a heating duct, and (ii) blows the high-temperature heated air into the tub to dry the laundry in a drum of the washing machine.
A drying rate and a drying time for laundry in the drum type washing machine having a drying function vary, depending on the area of the tub.
However, the tub of the drum type washing machine with a function for drying laundry generally has a coaxial structure together with the drum, and an external shape of the tub has a circular or cylindrical shape, like the shape of the drum.
Accordingly, an amount of high-temperature heated air that flows into the tub from the hot air providing device and the heating duct may be limited. As a result, a relatively long period of time is needed to dry the laundry.
Since a long period of time is needed to dry the laundry, excessive electrical power may be consumed, since the hot air providing device is continuously operated.